The present invention relates to a structure containing an organic molecular layer and its use. More particularly, this invention relates to a structure in which an organic molecular layer is formed on at least one of two closely mutually facing substrate surfaces, wherein the gap between the organic molecular layer surface, and the facing substrate surface or the organic molecular layer surface on the substrate surface is extremely small, usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm, and to its use. The invention further relates to an intermolecular repulsive force motor and the like using such structures.
So far, there has been almost no study about a structure maintaining a tiny gap of usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm by making a positive use of repulsive force which may occur n the case of approaching of two mutually facing surfaces, and in fact devices containing such structures have not been developed at all.
It is hence the first object of the invention to present a structure in which an organic molecular layer is formed by covalent bonds on at least one surface of two closely mutually facing substrate surfaces, wherein the gap between the organic molecular layer surface, and the facing other substrate surface or the other organic molecular layer surface formed by covalent bonds on the other substrate surface is extremely small, usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm. Furthermore, it is the second object of the invention to present a motor, a vibration absorbing table, an artificial muscle, an actuator, and the like containing such structures.
The present inventors have intensively studied on a method of maintaining a gap between two mutually facing surfaces having a tiny gap of usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm, and preventing the two surfaces from contacting with each other, and discovered that the object can be achieved by effectively utilizing various repulsive forces acting between the organic molecular layer surface, and the other substrate surface or the other organic molecular layer surface formed on the other substrate surface, by forming the organic molecular layer(s) on the surface of at least one of the two surfaces. Further promoting the studies on the basis of such a discovery has completed the invention.
When one of the two surfaces facing each other across a tiny gap of usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm is an organic uni-molecular layer formed on one substrate surface, while the other is a substrate surface or an organic uni-molecular layer surface formed on the other substrate surface, as the two surfaces further approach each other, various repulsive forces act to prevent further approaching of the two surfaces. However, no attempt has been made to maintain such tiny gaps by making positive use of various repulsive forces occurring between the two surfaces, to keep the lubrication between the two surfaces and decrease the friction caused by sliding between the two surfaces. Actually, such structures have a high potential of various applications.
For example, in one embodiment of the present invention, in the case of two mutually facing substrates across a tiny gap, if an organic molecular layer is formed at least on one surface, the tiny gap locally varies depending on the vibration of the structure, but a vibration absorbing table keeping the gap as an average value constant is presented.
In another embodiment of the invention, a precision small motor including the structure of the invention is provided. In this field, the annual production scale exceeds 2,000 million units, and, in particular, small finger-size motors may be expected to have future applications in audio and office information appliances. Above all, the fluid bearings are widely required in uses for various motors such as VTR motors, polygon mirror motors, MPU cooling fan motors, optical disk spindle motors, and drive motors for magneto-optical recording and hard disk drive. In these markets, further reduction of motor size is demanded, and, in 2010, the motor diameter will be reduced to about 2 millimeters, and the gap between the stator and slider will be extremely small. In the case of a motor having such a tiny gap, it is thought that the benefit of using the structure of the present invention in which an organic molecular layer is formed at least one of the two mutually facing surfaces wherein the gap between the organic molecular layer surface and the facing substrate surface or the organic molecular layer surface on the substrate surface is extremely small, usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm is extremely high.
Furthermore, in another embodiment of the present invention, a cylindrical actuator (drive device) applied in artificial muscle and the like is provided. For example, a lightweight actuator expanding and contracting smoothly in a driving range of millimeter to meter like a living muscle is provided by using the structure of the present invention. To obtain an actuator like a muscle, an expanding and contracting actuator is essential. Manufacture of an actuator making expanding and contracting motions by using an electromagnetic motor requires converting gears and others for converting the circular motion of a motor into a flexible linear motion. As a result, the actuator using the electromagnetic motor is complicated in structure, and the weight is much heavier as compared with the muscle having similar dynamic characteristics. An actuator using a piezoelectric element has been also proposed, and it is suited to making slight motions, but it cannot make large motions. There are also many problems in uses of the actuator using conductive polymer or gel, or the actuator using a shape memory alloy. In this respect, the artificial muscle using an electrostatic motor on the basis of the structure of the present invention is wide in dynamic range and light in weight. In the artificial muscle of the present invention, multiple fine pores penetrate through a thick cylinder in which disk electrodes are buried at a constant intervals, and narrow tubes having electrically charged organic molecular layers disposed alternately in a band form on the surface are inserted in the fine pores, wherein the gap between the inner wall of fine pores and the organic molecular layers of narrow tubes is kept at extremely small, usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm according to the structure of the invention, and by applying an alternating current to the disc electrodes of the cylinder, the narrow tubes in the fine pores are moved to make expanding and contracting motions.
A still another embodiment of the present invention provide for an actuator in a laminate layer form. In this structure, two kinds of films making mutually relative motions by applying a voltage are laminated. One set of comb electrodes are formed on one side of one layer, and rectangular regions of organic molecular layer having positive or negative charge are alternately arranged on one side of other layer, and the two layers are laminated so that the comb electrode surface and the charged patterned surface may face each other, and the gap of the two layers is filled with liquid, so that the spacing of one layer surface and the organic molecular layer surface of the other is maintained at usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm, thereby composing an actuator.
In Summary, the Invention Relates to the Following:
(1) A structure in which organic molecular layers are formed entirely or partly on both mutually facing surfaces of two closely mutually facing substrates by covalent bonds wherein the distance between the organic molecular layers is maintained at less than 100 xcexcm;
(2) A structure in which organic molecular layers are formed entirely or partly on both mutually facing surfaces of two closely mutually facing substrates by covalent bonds wherein the distance between the organic molecular layers is maintained at less than 1 xcexcm;
(3) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the surfaces of the two substrates are facing each other either entirely or at least partly;
(4) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the tiny gap between the two surfaces is maintained by the steric repulsive force acting between both surfaces of the organic molecular layers;
(5) The structure of (1) or (2), in which lubrication between the both substrate surfaces is held by the elasticity of the organic molecular layers;
(6) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the substrates are in a cylindrical, discoidal or spherical form;
(7) The structure of (1) or (2), in which a dielectric layer is provided on the surface of the substrate, and an organic molecular layer is formed thereon;
(8) The structure of (1) or (2), in which a wear resisting layer is provided on the surface of the substrate wherein an organic molecular layer is formed on the surface of the substrate;
(9) The structure of (1) or (2), in which a wear resisting dielectric layers are provided on the surface of the substrate wherein an organic molecular layer is formed on the surface of the substrate;
(10) The structure of (1) or (2) wherein diamond-like carbon layer, ion implantation layer, or nitride layer is provided on the surface of the substrate as a wear-resistant layer wherein barium titanate (BaTiO3) or barium strontium tantalate (BST) is provided on the surface of the substrate as a dielectric layer;
(11) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the substrate is any one selected from the group consisting of ceramic, quartz, glass, plastic, metal, metal oxide, silicone, nitride, and semiconductor;
(12) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the periphery of the organic molecular layer is filled with water;
(13) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the periphery of the organic molecular layer is filled with aqueous solution;
(14) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the periphery of the organic molecular layer is filled with lower alcohol with 1 to 6 carbon atoms;
(15) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the periphery of the organic molecular layer is filled with fluoropolymer compound;
(16) The structure of (1) or (2), in which the periphery of the organic molecular layer is filled with oil-based material;
(17) The structure of (1) or (2), in which a solid electrolyte contacts with the surface of the organic molecular layer;
(18) The structure of (1) or (2), in which an electrode is disposed on one substrate, and an electric field is applied to it, so that an electrostatic repulsive force is generated between mutually facing surfaces;
(19) The structure of (1) or (2), in which an electrode is disposed on one substrate wherein a direct current and/or an alternating current is applied to the electrode;
(20) The structure of (19), in which the electric field further includes a high frequency more than about 5 times of the alternating current;
(21) A structure in which organic molecular layers are formed entirely or partly on both mutually facing surfaces of two closely mutually facing substrates by covalent bonds wherein the distance between the organic molecular layers is maintained at less than 100 xcexcm wherein the organic molecular layers are composed of an anchor portion, a middle portion and a surface portion;
(22) A structure in which organic molecular layers are formed entirely or partly on both mutually facing surfaces of two closely mutually facing substrates by covalent bonds wherein the distance between the organic molecular layers is maintained at less than 1 xcexcm wherein the organic molecular layers are composed of an anchor portion, a middle portion and a surface portion;
(23) The structure of (21) or (22), in which the organic molecular layer is bound to the substrate surface by covalent bond through the anchor portion;
(24) The structure of (21) or (22), in which the surface portion of the organic molecular layer has an electric charge;
(25) The structure of (21) or (22), in which the surface portion of the organic molecular layer does not have electric charge;
(26) The structure of (21) or (22), in which the surface portion of the organic molecular layer consists of a part having an electric charge, and other part not having electric charge;
(27) The structure of (21) or (22), in which at least one a part of the surface portion of the organic molecular layer has an electric charge(s) and is composed of polylysine, polyglutamine, polyasparagine or polyarginine having a positive electric charge and/or polyglutamic acid or polyaspartic acid having a negative electric charge;
(28) The structure of (21) or (22), in which at least a part of the surface portion of the organic molecular layer has an electric charge(s) and is composed of a polymer containing at least one group selected from the group consisting of quaternary ammonium group or diazonium salt having a positive electric charge, and sulfonic acid group, sulfinic acid group, sulfenic acid group, carboxylic acid group, phosphoric acid group, and phosphorous acid group having a negative electric charge;
(29) The structure of (28), in which the polymer is composed of at least one selected from the group consisting of polystyrene, polyacetylene, polyvinyl ester, poly(vinyl alcohol), polyvinyl ether, poly(ethylene terephthalate), polyethylene glycol, poly-p-phenylene ether, polyacetal, polycarbonate, polyethylene imine, polyamide, polyurethane, polyurea, polyimide, polyimidazole, polyoxazole, polypyrrole, polyaniline, polysulfide, polysulfone, polyphosphoric acid, polyester phosphate, polyphosphazene, polysiloxane, and polysilane;
(30) The structure of (21) or (22), in which at least one a part of the surface portion of the organic molecular layer has not an y electric charge and is composed of at least one polymer selected from the group consisting of vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer, vinyl chloride-vinylidene chloride copolymer, ethylene-propylene copolymer, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer, styrene-butadiene copolymer, tetrafluoroethylene-hexafluoroethylene copolymer, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer, styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer, and ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer;
(31) The structure of (21) or (22), in which at least a part of the surface portion is composed of at least one polypeptide selected from the group consisting of polyglycine, polyphenylalanine, polyalanine, polyleucine, polyisoleucine, polyvaline, polyproline, polyserine, polythreonine, and polytyrosine;
(32) A motor comprising a structure of (1) or (2);
(33) A motor comprising a slider and a stator closely facing each other, in which an organic molecular layer is formed entirely or partly on one or both of the mutually facing surfaces by covalent bond wherein the gap between the one organic molecular layer and other surface or other organic molecular layer is less than 100 xcexcm;
(34) A motor comprising a slider and a stator closely facing each other, in which an organic molecular layer is formed entirely or partly on one or both of the mutually facing surfaces by covalent bond, wherein the gap between the one organic molecular layer and other surface or other organic molecular layer is less than 1 xcexcm;
(35) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the motor is a DC motor, induction motor, synchronous motor, or AC commutator motor;
(36) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the motor is driven by an electrostatic force;
(37) The motor of (33) or (34), in which an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed by a repeated pattern on at least one of the surfaces of the slider and stator of the motor wherein an electrode is formed by repeated pattern on the other substrate wherein an AC voltage is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force between the slider and stator;
(38) The motor of (33) or (34), in which an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed on at least one of the surfaces of the slider and stator of the motor wherein the organic molecular layer is formed in a pattern of repeating positive charge and negative charge alternately wherein an electrode is formed by repeated pattern on the other wherein an AC voltage of different phases is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force between the slider and stator;
(39) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the slider and stator of the motor are cylindrical;
(40) The motor of (33) or (34), in which one of the two closely facing substrates is a disk wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed repeatedly in a radial pattern of a specified line width on the disk surface wherein an electrode is formed on the other base plate repeatedly in a radial pattern of the specified line width wherein an AC voltage is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force on the disk;
(41) The motor of (33) or (34), in which a magnetic recording medium is formed on the other surface of the disk;
(42) The motor of (33) or (34), in which one of the two closely facing substrates is a disk wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed on the disk surface in an arc pattern of a specified line width and radius wherein an electrode is formed on the other substrate in an arc pattern of the specified line width and radius wherein a DC voltage is applied to the electrode to generate a centripetal force on the center of the disk;
(43) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the surfaces of the two closely facing substrates are spherical wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed repeatedly along the spherical surface in a specified line width on the inside spherical surface wherein an electrode is formed on the other spherical surface repeatedly along the spherical surface in the specified line width wherein an AC voltage is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force on the disk;
(44) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the surfaces of the two closely facing substrates are spherical wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed in the latitude direction repeatedly along the spherical surface in a specified line width on the inside spherical surface wherein an electrode is formed in the latitude direction on the other spherical surface repeatedly along the spherical surface in the specified line width wherein an AC voltage is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force on the disk;
(45) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the surfaces of the two closely facing substrates are spherical wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed in the latitude direction repeatedly along the spherical surface in a specified line width on the inside spherical surface wherein an electrode is formed in the latitude direction on the other spherical surface repeatedly along the spherical surface in the specified line width, being divided in the longitude direction wherein an AC voltage is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force on the disk;
(46) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the surfaces of the two closely facing substrates are spherical wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed in the longitude direction repeatedly along the spherical surface in a specified line width on the inside spherical surface wherein an electrode is formed in the longitude direction on the other spherical surface repeatedly along the spherical surface in the specified line width wherein AC voltage is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force on the disk;
(47) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the surface of the two close base plates is spherical wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed in the longitude direction on the equator repeatedly along the spherical surface in a specified line width on the inside spherical surface wherein an electrode is formed in the longitude direction on the equator on the other spherical surface repeatedly along the spherical surface in the specified line width, or an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed repeatedly in the latitude direction wherein an electrode is formed on the other spherical surface repeatedly in the latitude direction along the spherical surface in the specified line width, being divided in the longitude direction, and an AC voltage is applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern to generate a propulsive force in three axial directions on the spherical surface; (48) The motor of (33) or (34), in which the pattern of the organic molecular layer formed on the substrate is formed on the substrate surface by combination of organic ultra thin layer manufacturing method and printing system, ink jet system, electron beam drawing system, or photolithography;
(49) The motor of (33) or (34), in which lubrication between the slider and stator is assured by elasticity of the organic molecular layers formed on the surface of both slider and stator;
(50) The motor of (33) or (34), in which lubrication between the slider and stator is assured by elasticity of the organic molecular layers formed on the surfaces of both slider and stator, and a repulsive force acting between the organic molecular layers;
(51) A bearing without mechanical axis, in which a rotatable discoidal substrate (the first substrate) and a fixed substrate (the second substrate) are disposed closely to each other with a tiny gap wherein a circular convex supporter having a specified radius in a specified line width is disposed on the facing surface of the first substrate wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed on the supporter surface wherein a convex supporter is disposed on the facing surface of the second substrate at a specified radius position in a specified line width wherein an organic molecular layer having the same type of electric charge as the electric charge of the organic molecular layer on the first substrate is formed on the supporter surface wherein a liquid electrolyte is applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein the convex supporter of the second substrate is immersed in the liquid electrolyte, thereby maintaining a tiny gap between the two surfaces by a balance between the electric double layer repulsive force acting between the organic molecular layer surfaces and the gravity by the first substrate;
(52) A bearing without mechanical axis, in which a rotatable discoidal substrate (the first substrate) and a fixed substrate (the second substrate) are disposed closely to each other with a tiny gap wherein a circular convex supporter having a specified radius in a specified line width is disposed on the facing surface of the first substrate wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed on the supporter surface wherein a convex supporter is disposed on the facing surface of the second substrate at a specified radius position in a specified line width wherein an organic molecular layer having the same type of electric charge as the electric charge of the organic molecular layer on the first substrate is formed on the supporter surface wherein a liquid electrolyte is applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein the convex supporter of the second substrate is immersed in the liquid electrolyte, thereby maintaining a tiny gap between the two surfaces by a balance between the electric double layer repulsive force acting between the organic molecular layer surfaces and the meniscus attractive force formed between the both surfaces;
(53) A bearing without mechanical axis, in which a rotatable discoidal substrate (the first substrate) and a fixed substrate (the second substrate) are disposed closely to each other with a tiny gap wherein a circular convex supporter having a specified radius in a specified line width is disposed on the facing surface of the first substrate, wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed on the supporter surface wherein a convex supporter is disposed on the facing surface of the second substrate at a specified radius position in a specified line width wherein an organic molecular layer having the same type of electric charge as the electric charge of the organic molecular layer on the first substrate is formed on the supporter surface wherein a liquid electrolyte is applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein the convex supporter of the second substrate is immersed in the liquid electrolyte, thereby maintaining a tiny gap between the two surfaces by the electric double layer repulsive force acting between the organic molecular layer surfaces wherein an organic molecular layer having a circular charge pattern is further formed on the surface of the first substrate in a specified line width at a position of specified radius, wherein an electrode is formed on the surface of the second substrate so as to apply a same charge at the outside and a different charge at the inside, sandwiching the charge pattern on the first substrate wherein a DC voltage is applied between the two electrodes so as to generate a centripetal force on the center of the disk;
(54) The bearing of any one of (51) to (53) wherein the tiny gap between the two surfaces is less than 100 xcexcm;
(55) The bearing of any one of (51) to (53) wherein the tiny gap between the two surfaces is less than 1 xcexcm;
(56) The bearing of any one of (51) to (53), in which the pattern of the organic molecular layer formed on the substrate is formed on the substrate surface by combination of the organic ultra thin layer manufacturing method and the printing system, the ink jet system, the electron beam drawing system, or the photolithography;
(57) A guide, in which two substrates (the first substrate and the second substrate) are disposed closely to each other to give a tiny gap, wherein a linear convex supporter having a specified line width is provided on the surface of the first substrate wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is linearly formed on the surface of the supporter wherein an electrode having a specified line width and interval is formed linearly on the surface of the second substrate wherein a liquid electrolyte is applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein a DC voltage is applied to the electrode so as to make it movable along the line by external forces;
(58) A guide, in which two substrates (the first substrate and the second substrate) are disposed closely to each other to give a tiny gap wherein two linear convex supporters (the first and the second supporters) having a specified line width are provided on the surface of the first substrate wherein organic molecular layers having an electric charge are formed on the surfaces of the first and the second supporters wherein two linear convex supporters (the third and the fourth supporters) having a specified line width are provided on the surface of the second substrate wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed on the surface of the third supporter wherein a liquid electrolyte is applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein the tiny gap between the surfaces of the organic molecular layers is maintained by the electric double layer repulsive force acting between the two surfaces wherein a linear electrode having a specified line width and interval is formed on the fourth convex supporter wherein an DC voltage is applied to the electrodes so as to make it movable along said line by external forces;
(59) The guide of (57) or (58), wherein the tiny gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer on the one substrate and the surface of the organic molecular layer on the other substrate or the surface of the other substrate is less than 100 xcexcm;
(60) The guide of (57) or (58), wherein the tiny gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer on the one substrate and the surface of the organic molecular layer on the other substrate or the surface of the other substrate is less than 1 xcexcm;
(61) The guide of (57) or (58), in which the pattern of the organic molecular layer formed on the substrate is formed on the substrate surface by combination of organic ultra thin layer manufacturing method and printing system, ink jet system, electron beam drawing system, or photolithography;
(62) An actuator having a cylindrical structure, in which discoidal electrodes are buried in the cylindrical structure in parallel at a specified interval to the bottom of the cylinder wherein narrow tubes penetrate through multiple fine pores penetrating vertically through the structure wherein liquid is present between the fine pores and narrow tubes, wherein a band pattern of organic molecular layer having a positive charge and a band pattern of organic molecular layer having a negative charge are alternately arranged on the surface of narrow tubes wherein the interval of the bands is same as the interval of the discoidal electrodes wherein an AC voltage is applied to the discoidal electrodes wherein the gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer of the narrow tube inserting into each fine pore and the inner wall of the fine pore is maintained at extremely small;
(63) The actuator of (62) wherein the gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer of the narrow tube inserting into each fine pore and the inner wall of the fine pore is less than 100 xcexcm;
(64) The actuator of (62), wherein the gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer of the narrow tube inserting into each fine pore and the inner wall of the fine pore is less than 1 xcexcm;
(65) The actuator of (62), in which the diameter of penetration holes is 1 mm to 100 mm;
(66) An actuator composed by alternately laminating two kinds of substrate layers making mutually relative motions by application of voltage wherein a set of two comb electrodes are formed on one side of a first layer wherein a rectangular region of organic molecular layer having a positive charge and a rectangular region of organic molecular layer having a negative charge are alternately arranged on one side of a second layer wherein the width of the adjacent rectangular regions coincides with the width of the comb electrodes wherein the layers are laminated in multiple layers so that the surface of the comb electrodes and the surface of the organic molecular layers may face each other while keeping a tiny gap wherein the space between the layers is filled with liquid, wherein AC voltages are applied to the set of two comb electrodes;
(67) The actuator of (66) wherein the tiny gap is less than 100 xcexcm;
(68) The actuator of (66) wherein the tiny gap is less than 1 xcexcm;
(69) A magnetic recording and reproducing device comprising a rotatable discoidal substrate (the first substrate) and a fixed substrate (the second substrate) which are disposed closely with a tiny gap wherein a magnetic recording medium is formed on the surface of the first substrate and an organic molecular layer is formed on the surface thereof wherein a recording-reproducing element is formed on the surface of the second substrate and a convex supporter of nearly same height as the element surface is further disposed on the surface of the second substrate wherein an organic molecular layer is formed on the surface of the supporter on the second substrate;
(70) A magnetic recording and reproducing device comprising a rotatable discoidal substrate (the first substrate) and a fixed substrate (the second substrate) which are disposed closely with a tiny gap wherein a magnetic recording medium is formed on the surface of the first substrate and an organic molecular layer is formed on the surface thereof wherein a recording-reproducing element is formed on the second fixed substrate and a convex supporter of nearly same height as the element surface is further disposed on the surface of the second substrate wherein an organic molecular layer is formed on the surface of the supporter on the second substrate wherein a liquid electrolyte is applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein the convex supporter of the second substrate is immersed in the liquid electrolyte;
(71) The magnetic recording and reproducing device of (69) or (70) wherein the tiny gap between the organic molecular surfaces on the first and the second substrates is less than 100 xcexcm;
(72) The magnetic recording and reproducing device of (69) or (70) wherein the tiny gap between the organic molecular surfaces on the first and the second substrates is less than 1 xcexcm;
(73) A micro-pump comprising a structure of (1) or (2);
(74) A micro-pump comprising of an inside cylinder and an outside cylinder wherein organic molecular layers are formed on at least a part of the surfaces of the cylinders wherein a liquid exists between the cylinders, wherein a pump operating portion is contained in part of the outside cylinder;
(75) The micro-pump, in which the pump structure is cylindrical wherein an organic molecular layer is formed in part of the cylinder, and the pump operation is realized by the squirming motion of the organic molecular layer;
(76) A vibration absorbing table comprising a structure of (1) or (2);
(77) A vibration control table, in which organic molecular layers having a same type of electric charge are formed on both surfaces of two flat plates closely facing mutually, and when vibration is propagated to one flat plate, the organic molecular layer on its disk vibrates, thereby provoking expanding and contracting motions of the organic molecular layer on the other flat plate, and the vibration is converted into the vibration energy of the organic molecular layer, so that the vibration is eliminated;
(78) The vibration control table of (77) wherein the gap between the two flat tables is less than 100 xcexcm;
(79) The vibration control table of (77) wherein the gap between the two flat tables is less than 1 xcexcm;
(80) A micro-nozzle comprising a structure of (1) or (2);
(81) A micro-nozzle comprising two conical surfaces, one being the surface of a nozzle core portion and the other the surface of a nozzle outlet portion wherein- organic molecular layers are formed on the surfaces facing each other wherein the organic molecular layer has an anchor portion covalently bound to each conical surface, a middle portion working as a dynamic elastic element, and a surface portion having an electric charge wherein the nozzle outlet conical surface is disposed oppositely to the nozzle core conical surface wherein the gap between them is filled with an injection fluid as medium;
(82) A structure comprising two closely mutually facing substrates, in which an organic molecular layer is formed on one of mutually facing surfaces wherein a charge generating means is provided in other substrate, and the gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer and the surface of the other substrate is less than 100 xcexcm;
(83) A structure comprising two closely mutually facing substrates, in which an organic molecular layer is formed on one of mutually facing surfaces wherein a charge generating means is provided in other substrate, and the gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer and the surface of the other substrate is less than 1 xcexcm;
(84) The structure of (82) or (83), in which the charge generating means is realized by application of an electric field to a dielectric substrate;
(85) The structure of (82) or (83), in which the charge generating means is realized by an electrode; and
(86) The structure of (82) or (83), in which the charge generating means is realized by thermal polarization by laser irradiation.
The present invention is described in detail below. The material for composing the substrate used in the structure of the present invention is not particularly limited as far as it is a solid material on the surface of which an organic molecular layer can be formed. It includes, for example, a metal such as iron, copper, nickel and aluminum, a metal oxide such as ceramic, plastic, glass, in particular, quartz, sapphire and MgO, a semiconductor such as silicone, and a nitride such as Si3N4 and BN. Since the gap is extremely narrow, a material of small coefficient of thermal expansion such as quartz and Zerodure are preferably used for achieving high precision, high rotating speed, long life and the like.
In the structure of the present invention, the organic molecular layer formed on the substrate refers to a layer composed of an uni-molecular organic polymer compound, each covalently bonded directly or indirectly to the surface of the substrate, including, for example, an organic film-film and organic uni-molecular layer.
Generally, the organic film layer can be prepared in various methods as disclosed for example, in xe2x80x9cIntroduction of Organic Filmxe2x80x9d by Akira Yabe (published by Baifukan, 123 pages, 1988). The methods include, for example, the Langmuir-Blodgett method of scooping the monomolecular layer formed on the water surface onto the substrate; the rotary application method of mounting the base plate on a rotating table, dropping a layer forming solution on the substrate, and rotating the table to dry the solution and to form a thin layer; the casting method of applying the solution on the entire substrate, and drying the solution in air to form into a thin layer; the on-water developing method of drying the solution on the water surface to form into a thin layer, the electrolytic polymerization method of forming a polymerization layer on the conductive substrate surface by the electrolytic method; the anodic oxidation method of depositing an oxide layer by the electrolytic method; the vacuum deposition method of heating and evaporating the layer component in vacuum and building up on the substrate; the MBE method of forming a layer by molecular beam in ultrahigh vacuum; the cluster ion beam method of forming a layer by ionized molecular cluster; the ion beam deposition method combining the inert gas ion irradiation with vapor deposition; the high-frequency ion plating method of forming a layer by accelerated ions; the sputtering method of striking out particles for forming a layer by ionized atoms and building up on the substrate; the chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method of reacting chemically in vapor phase and forming a layer; the thermal CVD method or optical CVD method of reacting chemically by heat or light, and the plasma polymerization method of forming a layer by making use of the reaction of ions and radicals generated by high frequency. Among them, the CVD method and plasma polymerization method are called the chemical layer manufacturing methods.
The organic molecular layer used in the structure of the present invention is formed on the substrate surface by covalent bond, and therefore, among other methods, the CVD method, plasma polymerization method and plasma CVD method as manufacturing methods for the chemical film are preferable for manufacture of the structure of the present invention.
Aside from these methods, the chemical adsorption method (K. Ogawa et al., Langmuir, 6, 851, 1990) is also known. This method is preferred for forming monomolecular layers, but it can be used only in part for forming the organic molecular layers used in the present invention which is not limited to the monomolecular layers alone. The most preferred method for forming the organic molecular layer used in the structure of the present invention is the organic film layer manufacturing method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 10-175267.
According to Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 10-175267, methods for manufacturing organic film layers are roughly classified into three methods. In a first method, a polymer having any one of functional groups expressed in formula (1) or formula (2), 
(where A is Si, Ge, Ti, Sn or Zr; X is halogen atom, alkoxy group or isocyanate group), 
(where X is halogen atom), and a functional group, which can be coordinated into metal, is caused to contact with the substrate, and an organic film layer is formed in the process of fixing the polymer on the substrate surface. In a second method, a polymer having two or more of the functional groups expressed in formula (1) or formula (2) or a functional group, which can be coordinated into a metal atom, is caused to contact with the substrate, and an organic film layer is formed in the process of fixing the polymer on the substrate surface. Furthermore, in a third method, a molecule having at least one of the functional groups expressed in formula (1) or formula (2) or a functional group which can be coordinated into a metal ion in its molecule and also having a polymerizable functional group is caused to contact with the substrate, and an organic film layer is formed in the first process of fixing the molecule on the substrate surface and the second process of growing the polymer on the substrate by polymerizing other monomer on the polymerizable functional group. As a modified method of the third method, conveniently used is the method in which a molecule having at least one of the functional groups expressed in formula (1) or formula (2) or a functional group which can be coordinated into a metal atom in its molecule and also having a polymerizable reaction group at its end is caused to contact with the substrate, and an organic film layer is formed in the first process of fixing the molecule on the substrate surface and the second process of bonding a proper polymer to the polymerizable reaction group.
The polymerizable functional group includes, for example, Cxe2x95x90C (including vinyl group, cyclic olefin group), intercarbon triple bond, Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90C (including cyclic diolefin), Pxe2x95x90N, phenyl group, 2,4-two-displacement benzene skeleton group, 1,3-two-displacement benzene skeleton group, epoxy group, four-member ring ether group, five-member ring ether group, 2,6-two-displacement phenol skeleton group, 2,4,6-three-displacement phenol skeleton group, five-member ring acetal skeleton group, six-member ring acetal skeleton group, seven-member ring acetal skeleton group, eight-member ring acetal skeleton group, four-member ring lactone skeleton group, five-member ring lactone skeleton group, six-member ring lactone skeleton group, hydroxyl group, thiol group, carboxyl group, halogenated acyl group, acid anhydride group, halogen, carboxylate group, primary amino group, secondary amino group (including three-member ring, four-member ring, five-member ring, six-member ring amino group, twin-ring six-member ring amino group), six-member ring imino ether skeleton group, isocyanate group, pyrrole skeleton group, thiophene skeleton group, sulfide group, and cyclic sulfide group.
By binding a monomer to the polymerizable reaction group and then polymerizing this monomer, a polymer can be grown. The polymerization reaction for growing the polymer preferably includes radical polymerization, anionic polymerization, cationic polymerization, and coordination polymerization. As the method of polymerization, a method of using light, heat, catalyst, and the like is preferred. A solvent may be also used.
The polymerization process in the second process may be omitted by bonding a polymer to the polymerizable reaction group, including, for example, protein, polypeptide, vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymer, vinyl chloride-vinylidene chloride copolymer, ethylene-propylene copolymer, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer, styrene-butadiene copolymer, tetrafluoroethylene-hexafluoroethylene copolymer, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer, styrene-maleic anhydride copolymer, and ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer.
A positive or negative charge may be generated by introducing a group of xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NH3+, NR3+, or the like to the end of the polymer for forming the second blocks.
It is also possible to crosslink the molecular chains mutually by irradiating with light, by distributing properly unsaturated linkage in the molecular chains of the polymer having formula (1) or formula (2) or functional group, which can be coordinated into metal. In the third method, moreover, by polymerizing by using the block molecules having unsaturated linkage at a proper ratio in the second process, it is also possible to crosslink the molecular chains mutually by irradiating with energy.
Further, to control the mutual gap of the molecules to be bonded to the substrate, the purpose is achieved by controlling the mixing ratio of the polymer responsible for formation of organic molecular layer, and the spacer molecule reacting with the substrate but not responsible for formation of organic molecular layer. Or, in the modified method of the third method, the molecular gap of the organic molecular layer can be controlled by decreasing the polymer concentration used in the second process so as to be lower than the polymer concentration used in the first process at an arbitrary rate.
In the third method, the control of the molecular gap can be achieved by using an unsaturated linkage group in the terminal end of the molecular layer of the first layer and forming a polymerizable group at a proper interval by direct drawing or energy irradiation through a mask.
In the first to third forming methods (including modified method of the third method) of organic film layer, the usable functional group, which can be coordinated into metal, is preferred to be a functional group generally expressed in formula (3) or in formula (4) having a chelating function.
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94M1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
(where S is sulfur, and M1 is hydrogen atom or metal atom) 
(where B1 to B6 are (CH2)nCOOM, n being 0 to 3, M being hydrogen atom or metal atom, or (CH2)mNXY, m being 0 to 2, X and Y being independently hydrogen atom, alkyl group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, phenyl group, or hydrocarbon group with 8 or less carbon atoms; double bond in the formula (4) is either benzene ring or part of other aromatic ring).
When the polymer to be bonded to the substrate contains the functional group expressed in formula (1) or formula (2), this polymer is fixed to the substrate by the bond shown in formula (5). If the polymer to be bonded to the substrate contains the functional group expressed in formula (3) or formula (4), this polymer is fixed to the substrate by the bond shown in formula (6). The bonds in formula (5) or formula (6) are both strong bonds.
M2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5)
(where A is atom in the polymer, beingiSi, Ge, Ti, Sn or Zr, and M2 is atom in the substrate) 
or M3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94
(where M3 is transition metal of the substrate, and S is sulfur contained in the polymer).
Furthermore, when the polymer to be bonded to the substrate contains any one of the functional groups expressed in formulas (1) to (4), it is convenient in the case of bonding polymers mutually. In any method, after fixing the polymer to the substrate, a step of removing the unreacted functional group may be required.
The substrate for fixing the polymer having the functional group expressed in formula (1) or formula (2) is preferred to have a functional group containing an active hydrogen on its surface. The functional group containing the active hydrogen preferably includes, for example, a functional group such as hydroxyl group, carboxylic group, sulfinic acid group, sulfonic acid group, phosphoric acid group, phosphorous acid group, thiol group, and amino group, or a functional group active hydrogen of which is replaced by an alkaline metal or alkaline earth metal. These functional groups are preferred to be present on the surface of the substrate, or the surface of a chemical adsorption layer preliminarily fixed on the substrate having the functional group. If the functional group is not present or hardly present on the substrate surface, it is preferred to reform the substrate surface and produce or increase the functional group by UV/ozone treatment, oxygen plasma treatment, or compound oxidizing agent treatment by potassium permanganate or the like.
The substrate for fixing the polymer having the functional group, which can be coordinates into metal, is required to have the transition metal exposed on its surface, that is, a metal oxide layer must be not present. The substrate usable in formation of organic molecular layer includes the examples of the substrate presented already, such as glass, ceramic, metal and resin.
The organic molecular layer to be formed on the substrate is particularly preferred to be an organic film layer composed of a first layer of monomolecular polymer fixed to the substrate by either bonding of formula (5) or formula (6) and a second layer of a polymer bonded to this monomolecule. In the first layer, the monomolecular polymer is bonded to the substrate by coordinate bond or bond expressed in formula (7).
A1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94A1xe2x80x2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7)
(where A1, A1xe2x80x2 are Si, Ge, Ti, Sn, Zr, or sulfur).
The second layer is a polymer layer bonded to the first layer composed of monomolecule fixed to the substrate by either bond of formula (5) or formula (6). To form this second layer, in one method, the monomolecular layer firmly bonded to the substrate is formed, and then this monomolecular layer and polymer are bonded by condensation-polymerization, or as the other method, a polymerizable functional group is contained in the monomolecule, and then this functional group and monomer are bonded by addition-polymerization, and further this monomer is polymerized to grow the polymer. In either method, by varying the length of the polymer to be polymerized with the monomolecule, the layer thickness of the obtained organic molecular layer can be controlled. When the layer thickness is within a range of 5 to 100 nm, the organic molecular layer can be efficiently formed by either method.
The protein or polypeptide used in the second process is important in its physical properties, and physiological activity is not particularly required, and therefore it can be prepared by the following common method (for example, the method disclosed by Sambrook, Flich, and Maniatis, xe2x80x9cMolecular Cloning, A laboratory manualxe2x80x9d 2nd edition, Cold Spring Harbor Press, 1989).
A gene or a DNA chain encoding the protein or polypeptide to be prepared may be obtained as follows. When a known gene of a known protein has already been cloned, the gene may be purchased and used. Alternatively, a DNA chain corresponding to a desired polypeptide may be synthesized according to an ordinary, method, for example, the phosphoramidite method using a DNA synthesizing system, and a double strand DNA can be obtained by using a DNA polymerase. In order to obtain a larger molecular weight of double strand DNA, a plurality of double strand DNAs synthesized by a conventional procedure can be linked to each other by using a ligase, thereby a double strand DNA of a desired length being obtained.
According to a common method, the obtained gene or DNA chain is integrated into an expression vector having a proper promoter and a replication origin, preferably a proper marker. As the usable expression vector, a most suited one can be selected depending on the host to be used. When using, Eschericha coli as the host, for example, xcexgt, pSC101, pBR322, or cosmid may be conveniently used, or when using Bacillus subtilis as the host, for example, pUB110 may be used, or when using actinomycete as the host, for example, pIJ101 may be used. In addition, the yeast may be also used as the host, and suitable vectors has been developed, but in the case of the present invention, since the physiological activity is not important, it is most preferred to use E. coli from the viewpoint of molecular weight, its uniformity, type and quantity of electric charge, and ease of preparation and manufacturing cost.
The method of integrating a gene or DNA chain into an expression vector has already been established, such as mix-and-match method by using linker (Sambrook et al., supra), and its commercial kit can be used.
The prepared recombinant vector is then introduced into a proper host cell such as E. coli, and transformation and transduction can be carried out. The procedures are also established, and can be performed by referring to the method disclosed in the publication of Sambrook et al., supra.
From the obtained transformants, the host expressing the desired protein is selected, and cultured by a conventional procedure, and the introduced gene may be expressed, so that the desired protein or polypeptide can be prepared.
Thus obtained protein or polypeptide is extremely uniform as polymer, and it can be advantageously used in formation of organic molecular layer of the present invention.
The following method may be employed for preparing the protein or polypeptide having an electric charge to be used in the present invention.
First, to prepare a protein or polypeptide having a positive charge, a DNA chain having a large number of repeats of AAA, CAA or AAT, or CGT respectively corresponding to polylysine (e-amino group of lysine residue can have a positive charge), polyglutamine or polyasparagine (acid amide group of residual end may have a positive charge), or polyarginine (guanidino group may have a positive charge) can be synthesized by a DNA synthesizer, and a double strand DNA can be obtained by using DNA polymerase, and, if necessary, the double strand DNA can be linked by using a ligase, and the protein or peptide preparation method can be executed by using the obtained double strand DNA, so that polylysine, polyglutamine, polyasparagin, or polyarginine may be prepared. There are other gene codes for coding the amino acid, and the DNA chain corresponding to any one may be used. The molecular weight of polyamino acid, that is, the length of peptide chain can be accurately controlled by controlling the number of base pairs of the DNA chain having a large number of repeats of AAA, CAA or AAT, or CGT. As the synthesis of DNA chain becomes difficult as the number of base pairs increases, and it is the most preferable to use polylysine which is easy to synthesize.
On the other hand, when preparing a protein or polypeptide having a negative charge, first, a DNA chain having a large number of repeats of GAA or GAT which is the DNA chain corresponding to polyglutamic acid or polyaspartic acid can be synthesized by a DNA synthesizer. The obtained DNA chain can be made into a double strand DNA by using DNA polymerase. As required, the double strand DNA can be linked by a ligase, and using the obtained double strand DNA, polyglutamic acid or polyaspartic acid may be prepared according to the peptide preparation method. Other gene codes of amino acid are known, and the DNA chain corresponding to any one may be used. The length of the peptide chain can be controlled by controlling the length of the chain of the corresponding DNA chain.
To prepare a polypeptide not having electric charge, it is first necessary to decide to use what kind of polypeptide. This is because the range of usable polypeptides is wider than polypeptides having electric charge. Usually, it is convenient to select from the following, depending on the purpose: polyglycine, polyphenylalanine, polyalanine, polyleucine, polyisoleucine, polyvaline, polyproline, polyserine, polythreonine, and polytyrosine. This is because these polypeptides have known DNA sequence and it is extremely easy to synthesize the DNA chain having the gene information of these polypeptides as compared with other polypeptides. Moreover, these polypeptides are versatile, ranging from one having a small side chain (for example, the side chain of polyglycine is a hydrogen atom) to one having a bulky side chain (for example, the side chain of polyphenylalanine is a benzyl group), or from one having a hydrophobic residue (for example, polyphenylalanine, polyleucine, polyisoleucine) to one having a hydrophilic residue (for example, polyserine, polythreonine), so that a proper one may be selected from them depending on the required physical properties of the organic molecular layer of the present invention.
Gene codes encoding glycine, phenylalanine, alanine, leucine, isoleucine, valine, proline, serine, threonine, and tyrosine are known in a plurality each. One example for each is, GGG, UUU, GCC, CUU, AUU, GUU, CCC, UCC, ACC, or UAU, respectively.
Accordingly, the DNA chains corresponding to these polymers, poly-GGG, poly-TTT, poly-GCC, poly-CTT, poly-ATT, poly-GTT, poly-CCC, poly-TCC, poly-ACC, or poly-TAT can be synthesized by a DNA synthesizer to obtain double strand DNAS, and by linking the obtained double strand DNAs by ligase as required to increase the number of polymerizations, the peptide preparation method is executed by using the obtained double strand DNAs, so that polyglycine, polyphenylalanine, polyalanine, polyleucine, polyisoleucine, polyvaline, polyproline, polyserine, polythreonine, or polytyrosine can be prepared. The same results may be obtained by synthesizing the polypeptides by synthesizing the DNA chains corresponding to other gene codes of these amino acids. As mentioned above, the length of these peptide chains can be controlled easily by regulating the length of the DNA chain to be used.
When forming an organic molecular layer composed of polypeptide on the surface of a substrate, for example, there is a method in which aminosilane having an amino group at the end is bound to the surface of the substrate, and then the polypeptide is bound to this amino group by a conventional procedure. In the case of a polypeptide not having reactive functional group in the side chain, the end amino group of the polypeptide and the amino group of aminosilane are directly coupled by using a crosslinking agent such as glutaraldehyde, or the carboxyl group of the polypeptide and the amino group of aminosilane can be coupled by activating the carboxyl group by using, for example, 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl) carbodiimide (EDC).
However, in the case of a polypeptide having a functional group in the side chain, it is generally required to protect it, and it must be protected before binding with aminosilane, and freed after bonding. This complicated process may be avoided by selecting a proper polypeptide. For example, in the case of polylysine of which functional group of the side chain is only amino group, by using, for example, 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl) carbodiimide (EDC), the carboxyl group of polylysine can be activated without protecting the amino group of the side chain, and can be bound to the end amino group of aminosilane. Protecting and deprotecting the e-amino group of lysine before and after reaction notably enhance its efficiency. On the other hand, when polyglutamic acid is bound to the substrate, first aminosilane may be bound to the substrate as mentioned above, then by using, for example, glutaraldehyde, the amino group of amino silane and the amino group of polyglutamic acid can be bound without protecting the carboxyl group of the side chain.
Known methods of adjusting the effective charge density include a method of mixing a polypeptide having an electric charge with a polypeptide not having charge and adjusting the mixing rate, followed by bonding to the substrate, thereby controlling the effective charge, and a method of using a polypeptide having a group producing a positive charge and a group producing a negative charge after being dissociated, such as ordinary protein, and controlling the effective charge by adjusting the pH. A normally acidic protein such as pepsin has a strong negative charge near the neutral point, and a normally basic protein such as protamine and histone has a strong positive charge near the neutral point.
Several methods are known for forming a fine structural pattern of an organic molecular layer having a charge distribution on the surface of a substrate of a structure of the invention. First, there is a method by a printing system. For example, a flat plate or cylinder having an undulated surface is prepared (hereinafter called master plate) so that the convex portions may form a desired pattern, a material of organic supermolecular layer is put on the flat plate, and the master plate is placed tightly, so that the organic supermolecular layer material is put on the convex portions. The master plate is then placed tightly on the flat plate for forming the desired patterned organic molecular layer, so that the desired patterned monomolecular layer material is arranged. It can be then fixed by conventional procedure. Further, when forming a monomolecular layer having other characteristic in the non-processed portion, the material is placed correctly to avoid printing deviation, and the same process is repeated. As the master plate for the printing system, by using a rubber-like soft material, a smaller pattern may be formed by deformation by compressing. For example, by using a porous material, it can be deformed to about xc2xd, and marks of remaining holes may be covered by the wettability of the material of the organic supermolecular layer.
As the printing system, alternatively, the ink jet system can be also used. In this method, a material for organic molecular layer is placed through ultra fine pores on the flat plate on which a desired patterned organic molecular layer is to be formed. By using the existing micro liquid drops, a pattern of about tens of microns can be formed by this method. According to this method, materials for organic molecular layers having various characteristics can be applied to the pattern at once by increasing the number of nozzles.
A method of forming the organic molecular layer on the entire surface of the flat plate preliminarily and then processing it may be also applied in patterning. An example is drawing by electron beams in the case very fine patterns are needed. A substrate with a molecular layer preliminarily formed on the entire surface thereof is put into an electron beam drawing system, and electron beams are emitted to the area in which the molecular layer is not necessary. By this electron beam energy, the chemical bonds for forming the organic molecular layer are broken, and the monomolecular layer is removed in vacuum. By this method, an extremely fine pattern can be drawn.
It is also possible to pattern by photolithography generally employed in semiconductor process. An organic molecular layer is preliminarily formed on the entire surface of the flat plate, and the resist pattern is formed on the organic molecular layer by photolithography. The organic molecular layer without resist layer is then removed by oxygen plasma device or ashing device used in semiconductor process, and the resist is removed, so that the desired pattern can be obtained.
In other method, a resist pattern is formed on the substrate, and an organic molecular layer is formed, then the resist pattern is removed, so that a desired pattern of organic molecular layer can be obtained.
These patterning methods are representative examples, and the present invention is not limited to them alone.
In these methods, it is easy to form a positive charge or a negative charge on the surface of the monomolecular layer to be first formed on the substrate. On the monomolecular layer having a positive charge on the surface thus formed, for example, an acidic protein having a negative charge at neutral pH is easily adsorbed, or on the monomolecular layer having a negative charge, for example, a basic protein having a positive charge at neutral pH is easily adsorbed. After adsorption, the protein can be bound to the substrate by using a crosslinking agent such as glutaraldehyde, between a functional group possessed by each molecule of the monomolecular layer, such as amino group or hydroxyl group, and functional groups possessed by the protein.
A method of forming a positive charge and a negative charge on the monomolecular layer is explained below.
As the material for forming the monomolecular layer, for example, 10-(carbomethoxy)ethyltrichlorosilane can be used, and a monomolecular layer can be formed on a specified substrate using the compound. After then, by hydrolytic process of this monomolecular layer, the ester group of the monomolecular layer can be converted into a carboxyl group, and by pH adjustment, the carboxyl group of the monomolecular layer can be converted into anion. Thus, the surface of the monomolecular layer is made anionic.
In another example, using N-trimethoxysilylpropyl-N,N,N-trimethyl ammonium chloride as the material for forming the monomolecular layer, a monomolecular layer can be formed on a specified substrate. The layer material is in a form of ammonium chloride, and has an ammonium group of cation. Therefore, the surface of the monomolecular layer is cationic.
As other material, using 3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, a monomolecular layer can be formed, and the surface of the completed monomolecular layer may be brought into contact with aqueous solution of hydrogen chloride, so that the surface of the monomolecular layer can be converted into ammonium chloride same as above.
Aside from the presented examples of acetic acid ion and ammonium ion, moreover, nitric acid ion and sulfuric acid ion can be also formed.
These methods are only a very small part of the applicable methods, and the technique to be employed differs depending on the material to be used, and in any case it is realized by the ordinary chemical techniques.
Several examples of the structure of the present invention are shown in sectional view in FIG. 1, and it is the structure satisfying the conditions that it is composed of surfaces of closely mutually facing two substrates 1 and 2, and that the gap 3 between the surface of one organic molecular layer 4 and the surface of other substrate (when organic molecular layer is not formed) or other organic molecular layer 5 is extremely small, usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm.
In an embodiment of the structure of the present invention, an electrode 6 is placed on one substrate, and an electric field is applied, so that an electrostatic repulsive force may be generated between it and the surface of the other substrate.
On the surface of the substrate of the structure of the present invention, a dielectric layer 7 and/or wear-resistant layer 8 may be provided, and an organic molecular layer may be formed thereon. Such wear-resistant layer can be composed of, for example, diamond-like carbon layer, ion implantation layer, or nitride layer, and the dielectric layer is composed of barium titanate (BaTiO3), barium strontium tantalate (BST), etc.
The organic molecular layer, which is an important component of the structure of the present invention can be formed on the substrate surface, for example, by the method described above.
The periphery of the organic molecular layer may be filled with, for example, water, aqueous solution, lower alcohol with 1 to 6 carbon atoms, fluoropolymer compounds such as hydroperfluoropolyethylene or perfluoropolyethylene, oil-based material such as lubricating oil, surface active agent, or the like.
A solid electrolyte may be placed or laminated on the surface of the organic molecular layer. The solid electrolyte is a solid matter allowing ions to move freely. When the, organic molecular layer is dissociated in the liquid, ions dissociated from the organic molecular layer diffuse toward the surface of the solid electrolyte. If the ions originally existing in the solid electrolyte are hardly mobile, the charge distribution in the solid electrolyte is determined by the concentration distribution of the ions dissociated from the organic molecular layer. As a result, an electric charge appears on the surface of the solid electrolyte by the ions dissociated from the organic molecular layer.
Usable examples of solid electrolyte include inorganic solid electrolyte such as silver iodide, Nab-alumina, lithium nitride and zirconium dioxide (JME Material Science, Ion conduction of solid, 1999, Uchida Rokakuho Publishing), poly(ethylene oxide), poly(propylene oxide), and their derivatives, for example, polymer solid electrolyte represented by 2-(2-methoxyethoxy)ethyl glycidyl ether (DENKI KAGAKU, No. 4, 1994, p. 304). Among them, the solid electrolyte capable of contacting tightly with the organic molecular layer is suited to the present invention.
In these structures, a tiny gap between the two surfaces is maintained by various repulsive forces acting between the organic molecular layer surface and the facing substrate surface or the organic molecular layer surface on the substrate surface. The lubricity between the two substrate surfaces of the structure of the invention is maintained by the elasticity of the organic molecular layer.
The shape of the structure of the invention is not particularly limited. The structure may have any shape as far as satisfying the conditions that the surfaces of the two substrates of the structure are close to each other, that an organic molecular layer is formed by covalent bond at least on one surface thereof, and that the gap between this organic molecular layer and the other substrate surface or the organic molecular layer covalently bonded on the other substrate surface is extremely small, usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm. For example, the both substrates may be flat surfaces, the both substrates may be cylinders, the both substrates may be disks, the both substrates may be spheres, or the both substrates may have other shapes. The surfaces of the two substrates may face each other either entirely or partly.
The motor comprising the structure of the present invention is, as shown in a sectional view in FIG. 2, a motor comprising a slider 11 and a stator 12, which are two substrates of the structure of the present invention, wherein an organic molecular layer 14 is formed on the surface of at least one of the slider and stator (for example, slider) wherein the gap 13 between the surface of this organic molecular layer and the surface of the other one (for example, stator) or the organic molecular layer 15 formed on this surface is usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm. In the case of such motor, when the distance between the organic molecular layer surfaces of the slider and stator becomes in the order of 100 nm, a steric repulsive force acts between the surfaces (J. N. Israelachivilli, xe2x80x9cIntermolecular force and surface forcexe2x80x9d, 2nd edition, pp. 277-287, 1996), thereby bringing about an effect of significant decrease of the friction due to sliding of the two surfaces.
As the drive device for such motor, any existing device may be used. However, as the motor diameter is smaller, for example, when the inside diameter 19 of the slider is less than 2 mm, and the drive device using coil cannot be used due to torque shortage, it is preferred to use the drive device on the basis of the electrostatic mutual action explained below.
The electrode of the electrostatic motor comprising the structure of the present invention can be shaped, for example, like a comb, and a pattern can be formed along a cylindrical slider. An alternating-current power source can be applied to the electrode.
An insulating layer may be provided on the stator surface, and an organic molecular layer can be formed thereon. The pattern of the organic molecular layer can be formed so that the polarity should be inverted at a specific small interval. A direct-current bias voltage may be applied between the slider and stator so as to form a repulsive force between the slider and stator.
On the slider surface, an electrode can be formed by using ITO or similar material. An insulating layer may be formed on the electrode, and the surface may be polished to keep the surface smoothness. The electrode can be formed intermittently at an interval of one pitch of positive and negative pattern of the organic molecular layer. When the phase of the voltage applied to the electrode is changed, the attractive force or repulsive force of the organic molecular layer varies depending on the change, and a rotating force can be applied to the organic molecular layer in the tangential direction.
The operation of the electrostatic motor of the invention is, for example, as follows. Suppose, at a certain moment, that the electric charge of the organic molecular layer at the stator side of the portion facing the electrode installed in the slider is negative, and that the voltage applied to the electrode is negative. At this time, a repulsive force is generated between the organic molecular layer and the electrode, and the slider begins to rotate. At the next moment, the electrode faces the second organic molecular layer at the stator side. At this time, a positive voltage is applied to the electrode, and if the electric charge of the second organic molecular layer at the stator side facing the electrode is positive, a repulsive force is generated as a driving force between the organic molecular layer and the electrode, and the slider rotates further. In this way, the rotating force in the same direction is generated continuously between the slider and the stator, and the slider rotates.
A second example of the electrostatic drive motor comprising the structure of the present invention is a motor having two electrodes connected to two AC power sources deviated in phase by 180xc2x0 from each other. Herein, the electrode 1 and electrode 2 are mutually interlaced like a comb and formed in a pattern.
An organic molecular layer can be directly and covalently bound to the stator. The pattern of the organic molecular layer can be formed so that the polarity may be inverted alternately at a specified narrow interval in the rotating direction of the slider. Between the slider and the stator, by applying an AC bias voltage, a repulsive force may be generated between the slider and the stator. The AC bias is a sufficiently high frequency more than five times of the frequency of the driving voltage, so as not to have effects on the driving. The vibration of this high frequency is mainly used for vibrating the organic molecular layer from outside. The friction of the organic molecular layer vibrating by this vibration is a dynamic friction, and a much lower lubrication than static friction may be obtained.
More specifically, the electrode 1 can be formed on the slider surface by using ITO or other material. A wear-resistant layer may be formed on the electrode, and the surface may be polished to keep the surface smoothness. The electrode can be formed intermittently at an interval of one pitch of positive and negative pattern of the organic molecular layer, at a specific small interval, and connected to one AC power source. The electrode 2 can be similarly formed intermittently at an interval of one pitch of positive and negative pattern of the organic molecular layer 1, and connected to the AC power source deviated in phase by 180xc2x0 from the phase of the power source of the electrode 1. When the phase of the voltage applied to the electrode changes, the attractive force or repulsive force applied to the organic molecular layer varies depending on the change, and a rotating force can be applied to the organic molecular layer in the tangential direction, so that the slider rotates about the stator.
For explaining this operation, suppose, at a certain moment, that the electric charge of the organic molecular layer of the portion at the stator side facing the electrode 1 installed in the slider is negative, that the electric charge of the organic molecular layer of the portion at the stator side facing the electrode 2 is positive, and that the voltage applied to the electrode 1 is positive. At this time, a repulsive force is generated between the organic molecular layer and the electrode 1, and the slider moves in the direction of arrow. A next moment, the electrode 1 is charged with a positive voltage, and the electrode 2 with a negative voltage. The slider rotates, and when the electric charge of the organic molecular layer facing the electrode 1 of the slider is positive, and the electric charge of the organic molecular layer facing the electrode 2 is negative, a repulsive force acts again between the organic molecular layer and electrode, and the slider moves in the direction of arrow. Thus, a driving force is generated continuously in the same direction between the slider and the stator, and the slider rotates. As compared with the structure of one electrode, a double driving force may be obtained.
A third example of the electrostatic motor of the present invention relates to a discoidal electrostatic motor comprising the structure of the invention. The motor can be composed of two substrates (slider and stator) disposed closely to each other with a tiny gap, usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm wherein one of the two substrates (slider) is a disk wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge can be formed repeatedly in a radial pattern in a specified line width on the surface of the disk wherein an electrode can be formed on the other substrate repeatedly in a radial pattern in the specified line width wherein an alternating current can be applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern, thereby a propulsive force being generated in the disk. In such discoidal electrostatic motor, a magnetic recording medium may be formed on the surface of the rotating disk, and a magnetic recording and reproducing element on the stator.
A fourth example of the electrostatic motor of the present invention relates to a spherical electrostatic motor comprising the structure of the invention. The motor can be composed of the mutually facing surfaces of two substrates (slider and stator) at a extremely small gap of usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm wherein the mutually facing surfaces are spherical wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge can be formed repeatedly in a specified line width on the surface of the inside sphere (slider) wherein an electrode can be formed on the outside hemispherical inside repeatedly along the spherical surface in the specified line width wherein an AC voltage can be applied to the electrode of the repeated pattern, thereby a propulsive force being generated in the inside sphere.
The repeated pattern of the organic molecular layer and electrode may be either latitudinal direction or longitudinal direction, and as for the electrode, the repeated pattern in the latitudinal direction may be divided in the longitudinal direction.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides for a bearing without a mechanical axis used in combination with an electrostatic motor. The bearing without mechanical axis can comprising a rotatable discoidal substrate (the first substrate) and a fixed substrate (the second substrate) which are disposed closely to each other, wherein a circular convex supporter having a specified radius in a specified line width is disposed on the closely facing surface of the first substrate wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge is formed on the supporter surface wherein a convex supporter is disposed on the facing surface of the second substrate at a specified radius position in a specified line width wherein an organic molecular layer having a same type of electric charge as the electric charge of the organic molecular layer of the first substrate can be formed on the supporter surface wherein a liquid electrolyte can be applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein the convex supporter of the second substrate can be immersed in the liquid electrolyte to maintain the tiny gap between the two surfaces of usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm by a balance between the electric double layer repulsive force acting between the organic molecular layer surfaces and the meniscus attractive force of the liquid surface formed between the two surfaces.
The bearing without a mechanical axis mentioned above can be modified so as to generate a centripetal force on the center of the disk by further forming an organic molecular layer having a circular charge pattern on the surface of the first substrate in a fine line width, forming an electrode on the surface of the second substrate so as to apply the same charge at the outside and the different charge at the inside, enclosing the charge pattern on the first substrate, and applying a DC voltage between the two electrodes. Such a bearing is also included in the present invention.
In a further embodiment, the present invention provides for a guide. A guide, described here, refers to, for example, a guide comprising two substrates (the first and the second substrates) disposed closely with a tiny gap, wherein a linear organic molecular layer having an electric charge can be formed on the surface of the first substrate wherein an electrode having a specified line width and interval can be formed linearly on the surface of the second substrate wherein a liquid electrolyte can be applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein a DC voltage can be applied to the electrode so as to make it movable along the line by external forces.
In another embodiment, the present invention provide for a guide comprising two substrates (the first and the second substrates) disposed closely to each other to give a tiny gap wherein two linear convex supporters (the first and the second supporters) having a specified line width can be provided on the surface of the first substrate wherein organic molecular layers having an electric charges can be formed on the surfaces of the first and second supporters wherein two linear convex supporters (the third and the fourth supporters) having a specified line width can be provided on the surface of the second substrate wherein an organic molecular layer having an electric charge can be formed on the surface of the third supporter wherein a liquid electrolyte can be applied on the surface of the first substrate wherein the tiny gap between the surfaces of the organic molecular layers can be maintained by the electric double layer repulsive force acting between the two surfaces wherein a linear electrode having a specified line width and interval can be formed on the fourth convex supporter wherein an DC voltage can be applied to the electrodes so as to make it movable along said line by external forces;
The tiny gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer on the one substrate and the surface of the electrode or the surface of the organic molecular layer on the other substrate is usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm.
(1) Cylindrical Actuator
As another embodiment of the present invention, an actuator functioning as an artificial muscle is presented. Specifically, it is, for example, an actuator comprising a cylindrical structure. In the cylindrical structure, discoidal electrodes are buried at specific intervals parallel to the cylindrical bottom, and multiple fine pores penetrating vertically through the cylinder are provided. Narrow tubes can penetrate through these fine pores. On the surface of the narrow tubes, a band pattern of organic molecular layer having a positive charge, and a band pattern of organic molecular layer having a negative charge can be arranged alternately, and the band interval is same as the interval of the discoidal electrodes, and an AC voltage can be applied in the discoidal electrodes. Liquid may be present between the fine pores and narrow tubes, and the gap between the surface of the organic molecular layer of narrow tubes in the fine pores and the inner wall of fine pores is maintained to be usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm.
The material of the cylindrical actuator is not particularly specified as far as it is insulating and it can be processed into a cylindrical form, and thermoplastic resin, thermosetting resin, silicone rubber, other resin, glass and ceramic may be preferably used. In particular, by using an elastic resin or silicone rubber, an artificial muscle having a flexible structure may be formed. The material of the discoidal electrode is not particularly specified as far as it is conductive, and aluminum, iron, copper, platinum, gold and chromium may be used. In particular, the inexpensive aluminum or chemically stable platinum is preferred. To form the cylindrical structure, for example, multiple columnar resin pieces and discoidal electrodes are prepared, they are laminated alternately, and heated, and the resin pieces and electrodes are integrated by thermal adhesion. Penetration holes in the cylindrical structure are opened in the integrated circular columns by discharge processing, etching, punching, etc. Alternatively, a large number of circular columns and electrodes are previously prepared and then these may be laminated alternately and integrated a unity by, for example, thermo-compression bonding.
For the narrow tubes, an insulating material is preferred, and fine wires of glass or resin used in optical fibers can be used. For electric charge pattering of the fine wires, for example, the organic molecular layer having an electric charge at the molecular end may be fixed in a pattern by photolithography.
The shape of the actuator is not particularly limited, and may include cylindrical, film, elliptical, square column and other shapes.
(2) Film Type Actuator
In other embodiment of the present invention, a film type actuator is provided. Specifically, it is an actuator comprising alternately laminating two kinds of films making mutually relative motions by application of voltage wherein a set of comb electrodes can be formed on one side of the first film wherein a rectangular region of an organic molecular layer having a positive charge and a rectangular region of an organic molecular layer having a negative charge can be alternately arranged on the surfaces of one side of the second film wherein the width of said adjacent rectangular regions may coincide with the width of the comb electrode wherein multiple films can be laminated so that the surface of the comb electrode and the surface of the organic molecular layer can face with each other at a gap of usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm wherein AC voltages deviated, for example, in phase by 180xc2x0 from each other can be designed to apply to said set of comb electrodes.
By forming an organic molecular layer on the surface of the film having the electrodes installed therein the repulsion by intermolecular forces between the films may be further increased, and the mutual move may be smoother. In this case, since an organic molecular layer can be easily formed on a tin oxide layer, it is preferred to use the tin oxide electrodes as an electrode.
The film used in the present invention is not particularly limited as far as it is insulating, and may be composed of resins such as thermoplastic resin, thermosetting resin and silicone rubber, glass and ceramics. The material of the comb electrode is not limited as far as it is conductive, and aluminum, iron, copper, platinum, gold, chromium and others may be used.
Above all, the inexpensive aluminum and chemically stable platinum are preferred. The electrode may be formed on the film by various methods, including the electron beam deposition, sputter deposition, thermal deposition, and other vacuum deposition method, and also electrolytic method, and printing method. Patterning of comb is also possible by fitting the mask of comb pattern to the film when forming the electrode on the film in each method. Alternatively, after forming the electrode on the entire film surface, the comb electrode pattern can be formed by photolithography. Charge pattern on a film can be realized, for example, by fixing the organic molecular layer having an electric charge at the molecular end in a specified pattern on the film.
The micro-pump of the present invention comprises a diaphragm of silicone film, an organic molecular layer and an electrode formed thereon. That is, the inside cylinder can be surrounded by the outside cylinder with liquid existing between them.
A chamber including a pump operating space may be provided in part of the outside cylinder. The diaphragm can be disposed between this chamber and the inside cylinder. The liquid to be transported can be conveyed, for example, through the gap between the diaphragm of silicone film and the surface of the inside cylinder. The electrode is disposed oppositely to the diaphragm, and a voltage is applied between the diaphragm and electrode. The width of electrode may be a specific interval, and the chamber may be formed by anisotropic etching using, for example, KOH, and the diaphragm may be formed by, for example, etching the p-type semiconductor as the base plate, and leaving the n-type portion of about 1 xcexcm in thickness. The organic molecular layer can be formed on the surface of the diaphragm, and an electric charge can be applied on the surface of the organic molecular layer. For example, corresponding to the electrode on the circumference of about 2 mm in diameter, the organic molecular layer having positive or negative charge alternately may be disposed. The diaphragm and the anisotropically etched chamber can be filled with medium, such as water, alcohol, HPE or other liquid.
When a negative or positive charge is applied to the electrode, an attractive force or repulsive force is generated between it and the organic molecular layer having a corresponding positive charge, and the portion of the silicone diaphragm can be moved in the outer circumferential direction or inner circumferential direction, and a pump region can be formed with the adjacent electrode region. That is, when a negative voltage is applied to the electrode, the diaphragm portion of the organic molecular layer having a negative charge is pushed to the inside cylinder by the electrostatic repulsive force, and the diaphragm portion of the organic molecular layer having a positive charge is attracted in the outer circumferential direction by the electrostatic attractive force. When the voltage is changed and a positive voltage is applied to the electrode, the diaphragm portion of the organic molecular layer being pushed to the inside cylinder is then attracted in the outer circumferential direction, and receives the liquid. On the other hand, the diaphragm portion of the organic molecular layer being attracted in the outer circumferential direction is pushed to the inside cylinder, thereby forcing out the liquid. In this way, the diaphragm moves depending on the voltage change, so that the liquid can be conveyed in a specific direction.
The vibration-absorbing table comprising the structure of the present invention comprises two flat plates, and two organic molecular layers formed thereon. These organic molecular layers consist of the anchor portion for bonding to the flat plates, the middle portion working as a dynamic elastic element, and a surface portion having an electric charge. The electric charge of the organic molecular layers of the two flat plates is of same polarity, and the space of the two is filled with medium. The two flat plates are disposed closely to each other, and an electrostatic repulsive force works. The distance of the two flat plates is usually less than 100 xcexcm, preferably less than 1 xcexcm. The thickness of the organic molecular layer formed on each flat plate is about 0.15 mm. The upper flat plate is floating by the intermolecular repulsive force between the two organic molecular layers in the medium.
When a vibration is applied to the surface of the lower flat plate of the vibration-absorbing table of the present invention, the surface of the lower flat plate 2 vibrates in a microscopic view, and by this wavy motion, the electric charge of the organic molecular layer 2 of the lower flat plate produces a portion approaching the electric charge of the organic molecular layer 1 of the upper flat plate and a portion departing from the charge. By the motion of the organic molecular layer 2 of the lower flat plate, a portion approaching the electric charge of the organic molecular layer 1 and a portion departing therefrom are produced in the organic molecular layer 2 of the lower flat plate. And in the approaching portion, in order to hold the weight of the upper flat plate, the elastic element portion of the organic molecular layer 2 of the lower flat plate contracts and the energy is accumulated. In the departing portion, to the contrary, the elastic element portion of the organic molecular layer 2 expands and the energy decreases. In average, the sum of the energy accumulated in the elastic element of the organic molecular layer 2 is zero. Since the vibration of the lower flat plate propagates, the energy of the propagating wave is converted into energy of vibration of the organic molecular layers formed on the upper flat plate and lower flat plate depending on the propagation. Thus, the vibration transmitted to the lower flat plate is absorbed, and the vibration of the upper flat plate is damped.
The micro-nozzle comprising the structure of the present invention consists of two conical surfaces and an organic molecular layer formed thereon.
An organic molecular layer is formed on the surface of a nozzle core, and a similar organic molecular layer is formed on the surface of a nozzle outlet. The both organic molecular layers consist of the anchor portion for binding covalently to the surface of the nozzle core or nozzle outlet, a middle portion acting as a dynamic elastic element, and a surface portion having an electric charge. The second conical surface is formed opposite to the first conical surface and the spacing between the first conical surface and second conical surface is filled with injection liquid as a medium. The injection liquid is usually water, alcohol, or organic solvent.
To stop injection, the nozzle core advances to the nozzle outlet, and the nozzle decreases the flow rate of the injection liquid by mutual intermolecular repulsive force, so that injection is arrested. By the organic molecular layers formed on the surfaces of the first nozzle core and second nozzle outlet, when two flat plates confront each other, an electrostatic repulsive force acts. The two flat plates approach each other until the organic molecular layers 1 and 2 contact with each other, and stops injection liquid. If the organic molecular layers 1 and 2 are not formed on the contact surface, the leading end portion of the nozzle will be worn out shortly and the nozzle life should be short. According to the invention, it is effective to decrease the damage due to contact of the wear resisting layer.
The invention will be described, hereafter, by means of the following examples, reference examples and figures, which should not any way be construed as limiting.